


Brian and Dom's Fort

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't about to tell Vince what was on the tip of his tongue - that he and Brian would be gone by sunrise and everyone could live their own lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian and Dom's Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hellbells and Casey_Wolfe for the read through and to Casey_Wolfe for sending me the pic that inspired this.  
> I don't own anything familiar, they belong to Universal, etc.

Vince and Mia watched as Brian and Dom carried stacks of blankets and pillows down to the beach behind their massive house along the Naples coast in Italy. No one knew what was going on but saw they were very playful and Brian poking at Dom any chance he got before he'd run down the beach with Dom chasing him. The laughter echoed off the rocks and everyone watched as Dom lifted Brian off the sand and nuzzled his jaw before he locked lips with him.

At the picnic table, Vince said, "Those two are too fucking sweet for their own good." 

"They do have their fights though." Mia said as Dom dropped Brian's feet back to the sand and wrapped his arms around his waist as the make out session continued.

Down in the sand as Brian kissed along Dom’s jaw and neck he whispered, “This is the kinkiest fort I’ve ever built in my life.” Dom could feel Brian’s laughter bubbling through his chest and he joined in the chuckles.

Dom kept Brian wrapped up in his arms and said, "You just said we could build a blanket and pillow ‘fuck fort.’ Of course I’m never leaving you." 

Brian laughed and as he kissed him he said, "Only the best baby."

Dom could feel Brian's smile and he laughed too. 

Vince looked at Mia forcing his brain to shut up before he went down to join the two playful and looked to be very horny men. "Which ends with them fucking each other." Vince replied as he got a chill up his spine. He had walked in the garage and found Dom getting fucked by Brian that time and looking like he had found heaven. Before he left out the door he watched as Brian bit along Dom's chest and nimbled Dom's nipples causing Dom to buck and wrap his legs around Brian's waist. The moans and dirty talk were always replaying in the back of his head.

"Well that's them." Mia said as she got up from the table.

Vince looked at her and asked, "Where ya going?"

"I'm going to bed..." 

Vince looked around and said, "But its still daylight."

"Very observant Vince." Mia spit out as she went back inside.

Vince shook his head and went back to watching his best friend and the person who seemed to have more roles than any of them, Brian. He rubbed a hand over his face and went to leave too until he heard Dom yell, "Yo Vince! Get down here!"

Vince loped down to the beach in his cargo shorts, tank top, and his unlaced work boots. He wouldn't get rid of those and was mocked mercilessly by everyone. He came within a few feet of the flushed couple and asked, "What do you need Dom?" It was normal for Vince to ignore Brian at first. 

Brian went over to Vince and wrapped his arms around his neck. "We saw you watching us."

Vince scowled but grinned when Brian kissed along his bearded jaw. Dom walked over to the two and embraced both of his men - Brian would always be his but Vince was nice to play with on the occasion. Vince knew how the arrangement worked and was happy with it. Vince turned his head and pulled Brian into a deep kiss. Dom slid his arms around Vince's waist and kissed along his hairline and nipping along the back of his neck. Brian moved his mouth down Vince's neck and Dom whispered in Vince's ear, "Help us build this fort Brian suggested and we'll be out of everyone's way and have some fun."

"Oh gods." Vince growled as his hands gripped at Brian's hips.

"So are you in?" Brian whispered at he bit at the juncture of his shoulder and throat.

"Yes. Dammit stop or fuck me." Vince said trying to gather his thoughts and catch his breath.

Brian pulled away and Dom stepped back and with that Vince almost fell over. Brian and Dom chuckled. Dom said, "Let's get this built."

"What else do you need?" Vince asked glancing toward the house hoping Mia didn't witness the flirting and intimacy.

"Don't worry about Mia. I've got her." Dom said as he patted Vince's shoulder. He wasn't about to tell Vince what was on the tip of his tongue - that he and Brian would be gone by sunrise and everyone could live their own lives.

"We need to get our picnic cover so we can fit and have space." Brian said.

"Okay." Vince said and the two went to the patio and picked up the folded tent and carried it to the beach next to the blankets and pillows. The two set it up quickly while Dom watched them play with each other. 

Everyone worked on getting the blankets and pillows inside the cover and Brian took to laying everything out while Dom pulled Vince close and nuzzled his jaw and nibbled his earlobe. Brian looked on fondly knowing that Dom wouldn't see his best friend for a while and when Dom noticed that Brian had adequate blankets and pillows laid out he brought Vince over to the pile and they joined Brian sitting close to each other. Dom pulled Brian into a kiss before he looked at Vince and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Vince said gruffly.

With Vince’s answer Brian and Dom had him naked in no time. Dom laid him back against the pile of blankets and pillows and went with him as he mouth seemed to be stuck with Vince’s. He moved his mouth over Vince’s beard and bit at his neck. Brian ran his hands over Dom’s back and kissed along Dom’s spine. Dom arched his back like a cat and pulled his mouth away from Vince’s neck. “Brian.” Dom moaned.

Brian grinned over Dom’s shoulder at Vince and he leaned over Dom and kissed Vince’s forehead. Dom slipped from between the two and Vince pulled Brian down to claim his mouth in a rough kiss. When Brian needed to breathe he pulled away and Dom took advantage of the moment by moving in to jerk Vince off. He got a steady rhythm going and Vince moaned loudly as he arched into the touches. 

Brian leaned down as one of his hands joined Dom’s and he kissed and nipped along Vince’s neck. Vince gripped at Brian’s back and groaned, “Stop teasing.”

“No teasing man.” Brian grinned.

Dom sat straddling Vince’s thighs and he pulled out a small bottle of lube. He glanced at Brian and Brian nodded. He slicked two of his fingers and as Brian distracted Vince, Dom pushed them inside to work on stretching Vince. The two worked Vince into a moaning, babbling mess and then Dom pulled a condom out of his shorts pocket that he had tossed next to them and put it on. Brian moved out of Dom’s way but kept his hand working Vince as Dom raised his hips and eased in gently.

Vince groaned at the intrusion but Brian distracted him and Dom pushed the rest of the way inside. Dom grunted as Vince shifted and snapped his hips. Brian went to let go of Vince but felt Vince grip his wrist. “I’m so close.”

Brian leaned down and whispered, “You sure?”

Vince glared at Brian but moaned as Dom started to lose his rhythm and Brian took him in his hand again just as Dom came and fell against Brian’s side. Brian wrapped his free arm around Dom’s back and held him close as Vince came with a shudder over his hand and stomach. Vince relaxed into the blankets and Brian reached behind him to get a towel to clean them up. Dom got his brain working again and moved away from Vince so he could clean up and throw the condom in a plastic bag they had brought from the house. 

Vince yawned and Brian took a light blanket and covered him up so he could sleep and he gave him a gentle kiss. “Get some rest Vince.”

“Kay.” Vince grumbled as sleep pulled him under.

Brian looked at Dom and Dom said, “Come here babe.” Brian walked over to Dom and Dom wrapped his arms around his lover. As Dom nibbled along Brian’s jaw his hands slid over Brian’s hips still covered by his shorts and he whispered, “These have got to go.”

Brian grinned, “Was waiting on you.”

“Now what should we do?” Dom asked in mock seriousness.

Brian pouted and said, “I think we should check your recovery time.”

“Recovery time?” Dom laughed as he looked between Brian and Vince.

Brian hummed against Dom’s throat as he placed wet kisses along his collarbone as he slipped his arms under Dom’s and rested them on his shoulder blades. Dom moaned quietly as he got his hands to cooperate with his brain and he pushed the shorts off Brian’s slim hips so they pooled around his ankles. Brian stepped out them and kicked them out of the way. Dom’s hands stroked Brian’s lower back and over his hips and finally they stopped on his ass. Dom pulled Brian closer not letting go and Brian choked out a moan not expecting Dom to do that. 

Dom asked, “What do you want Bri?”

Brian shivered as Dom’s breath blew across his ear and he said, “In you first...”

Dom chuckled and asked, “What else baby?”

“I don’t know. Fuck I’m not going to last much longer.” Brian said as he tightened his grip on Dom.

Dom shushed him and tugged him over to a free section of blankets and pulled him down so Brian was on top of him. “Lube’s still by Vince. Crap.” Dom said.

Brian kissed Dom quickly and said, “I’ll be right back.” Brian scampered over to the other side where Vince was and found the bottle before he went back to Dom and lying next to him. 

Dom wrapped his arms around Brian and said, “Too far away.”

“I’m right next to you honey.” Brian grinned as he leaned over Dom and kissed him deeply.

Dom enjoyed the kiss and said, “Closer.”

“I’m getting there.” Brian said sweetly as he ran one of his hands over Dom’s head massaging it gently. 

Dom picked up the bottle and put in Brian’s hand. “Please.”

Brian grinned and said, “You’re awful pushy today.” He kept Dom distracted and quiet with a kiss as he tipped the bottle over to pour into his hand. The sound of the cap closing caused Dom to groan and thrust against Brian’s hips. His dick was still soft but he knew it wouldn’t be for long. 

Dom made more room for Brian and as Brian kissed and bit at Dom’s overheated skin he started to prepare Dom with the lube. Dom arched into Brian’s body and moaned into his mouth as Brian massaged his tongue matching the rhythms. When Brian had Dom slick and ready he easily hooked one of Dom’s legs over his shoulder as he pushed himself in in one stroke. Dom arched higher and tipped his head back as Brian started to make love to him. Dom had one of arms wrapped around Brian’s waist and the other was gripping the blankets trying to keep himself grounded.

Brian kept a steady pace and only sped up when Dom started clenching his dick. “Bri...harder.” Dom panted as he locked eyes with his lover.  
Brian rested on his elbows as he hovered Dom and he kissed him as he snapped his hips harder. Dom pulled out of the kiss and Brian groaned, “You are so damn tight and wound up today.”

“Lots...shit right there Bri...” Dom caught his breath and continued, “...going on.” He was meeting Brian’s thrusts with his own getting them much closer to coming. He tugged Brian down so he laid against his chest and he held him as Brian pounded into him. They kept the noises to a medium volume since Vince was in a sex induced coma but they didn’t have to worry as they were lost in their own pleasures Vince had roused himself and watched the two quietly as Brian seemed to be trying to drive Dom into the sand under their shelter. 

He heard Dom and Brian whispering but couldn’t tell what they were saying only that Dom seemed to be letting Brian know what he liked and what he loved. He could feel his erection coming back just watching but he wasn’t about to pry into their moment as a couple, He was almost sad that he wasn’t more apart of what was going on but he’d take what he could get. Brian would always be Dom’s and Dom would always be Brian’s - it showed especially when Dom let Brian work him over like he was doing at that moment.  
Brian started to pant as Dom rolled them so he was on top. Brian’s hips snapped up and Dom leaned back on his hands. He didn’t have any qualms about showing off his body and Brian’s hands gripped his hips trying to drive himself deeper into Dom’s body. Dom kept his pace slow but deep and could see Brian was getting antsy which was part of his fun with the position. Brian could easily flip Dom but he enjoyed the tease as they fell over the edge and Dom came hard for a second time, this time without any touching and he milked Brian’s orgasm out of him.

A few minutes later Dom fell next to Brian and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. Before he kissed him he said, “I love you babe.”

Brian grinned and stroked Dom’s jaw, “Love you too honey.” 

Dom got comfortable and tangled their legs together and Brian rested his head on Dom’s shoulder and he fell asleep to Dom threading his fingers through his hair. Brian was glad he decided to grow his hair out again. Dom pulled a blanket over their waists and rubbed Brian’s back as he got comfortable. Before Dom fell asleep he glanced over at Vince and saw Vince was awake but quiet. Vince let a grin show so that Dom didn’t worry about him. 

The next morning Vince pulled himself from his sleep and found he was alone in the tent and most of the evidence from the day before was gone and so were Brian and Dom. He pulled his clothes back on leaving his boots in the tent and walked back up the house. He found Mia in the kitchen with a note in her hand and tears falling quietly. Vince went over to her and asked, “Where’s Dom and Brian?”

She looked at Vince and said, “They took their cars and left this morning. They said that with them around that we couldn’t move on with our lives but that’d they would keep in touch when they found another beach somewhere and a race scene.”

Vince wanted to be angry at them - the day before was their good bye gift to him. He knew he loved Mia but those two would always be on the edge of his thoughts and heart.   
“They’re only doing what they think is right and when they do come back it’ll definitely be a family reunion.” Vince said as he wrapped his arms around Mia and comforted her the best he knew how.

“You’re right Vince. They’ve always looked out for us.” Mia said as she wiped the tears off her face and straightened her back. “We’ve got work to do. Let’s get it done.”

Vince let a grin out and asked, “Can we at least eat first? Then I’ll be at your beck and call.”

Mia laughed and smacked Vince’s arm, “Dork.” She walked off after that humming a tune as Vince went around the kitchen trying to find breakfast food he wouldn’t burn and decided on cereal - Brian and Dom were the main cooks in the family so he’d have to pick up lessons somewhere. Letty and Leon wouldn’t know what hit them when they returned from their trip to find the patriarch and his lover gone. 

Vince just hoped he survived to tell a few tales.


End file.
